


Don't worship me

by ko_writes



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (Yes demons can love - or at least lust; remember Claude?), Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Agni is sweet, Awkward Sebastian, But probably a bit OOC, Crossdressing, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Grell has her correct pronouns, Grell is a sassy sweetheart, He is a cute dork no one can convince me otherwise, M/M, OOC Sebastian, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sensuality, Well we don't know what he's like in love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian has began to develop feelings for half of the peaceful idiot combo, Agni. </p><p>Faking illness, near kisses, hot kitchens, no shirts, scheming servants, ballrooms, and inconvenient laws; all in a day's work for Sebastian <strike>unfortunately</strike>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His butler, different

   Agni, Sebastian reflected, was beautiful.

   That soft white hair, beautiful dark skin, those deep eyes and, of course, that smile that illuminated any room.

   However, there was a snag; that idi - Agni's master, Prince Soma. It was unhealthy how much the other butler _worshiped_ the prince, who gave him very little in return. Well, Soma did save his life once, but that was it.

   Or he was jealous, it was hard to tell these days.

   He sat on the steps to the garden, feline friend in his arms, watching his enamoured help Finny tend the garden. The cat purred as he distractedly ran his hind through their soft, black fur.

   "Well, aren't you down the rabbit hole," Came a lilting voice behind him, "I mean, you're brooding, but never this pathetic."

   He whirled 'round, glaring at the red-headed reaper leaning casually against the manor wall, she had a smirk on her face, but her eyes did show a subtle hint of understanding. She had her man now, that other reaper, Ronald Knox; but that didn't mean she didn't remember what it was like.

   "What do you mean, pathetic?" He demanded, and the cat scrambled out of his hands.

   "You're sitting there, pouting like the brat you babysit - oh, sorry, _serve_ \- without actually doing anything," Grell informed bluntly, sitting down next to him, "You aren't acting yourself."

   Sebastian sighed. "Then what _should_ I do? Accost him in alleyways? Stalk him? Stick to him like a limpet? That's how _you_ used to handle a situation like this, isn't it?" He growled, but then apologised, it was improper after all, "Apologies, one should never insult a lady like that."

   Grell smiled, "It's fine, Bassy; I  do remember how it feels." She traced her engagement ring fondly.

   Sebastian turned back to Agni, to find the other man was now playing with his cat.

   "Oh, he even likes cats," The demon mumbled, "Is there anything about him that _isn't_ perfect?"

   "Bassy, is this your 'lecherous butler' aesthetic?" Grell laughed, "But, seriously, he's as hot as his curry."

   Grell checked the time on her new pocket watch, a gift from Ronald. "I have to get back to my fiancé," She smiled, walking away, "See you around, Bassy; good luck!"

   Sebastian's lips tilted; he did like Grell a little better now she reined in her flirting.

   Shit, Agni was looking straight at him! He smiled back, but then the other butler decided to come over and his heart wouldn't slow its beating; he stood to greet his friend.

   "Hello Sebastian," Agni greeted with a smile and a bow, and Sebastian felt a little weak at the knees.

   "Agni," He smiled awkwardly in return, crooked and showing a little too much teeth. God, what was it about that man that could make a _demon_ awkward?

   "Sebastian, please, sit; you don't look well," The royal butler fretted, helping him sit again.

   "I... I did come out for some fresh air," He breathed, feigning illness, "I just felt a little faint." He did now, anyway, with the person of his affections so close.

   Agni put his hand against Sebastian's forehead, and the demon tried not to gasp or shudder. "You don't feel feverish," Agni pondered, "But you do feel quite cold; I'll help you inside."

   Sebastian offered no protest when Agni placed his arm around his shoulders and helped him inside.

   "I was going to offer my help with the dinner preparations anyway, but now I must insist," Agni informed as he half-carried Sebastian to his quarters, "Please, rest. With all the work you do, I'm surprised you aren't unwell more often."

   Agni laid Sebastian down on the reasonably comfortable mattress, helping to strip him of his tie, tailcoat and waistcoat, even started to unbutton his shirt.

   Agni fought the temptation to gape; that uniform did Sebastian no justice. Well, a little justice. His chest was slim but muscular, his pale skin cool and soft. His gaze slowly travelled upwards, passed porcelain collarbones and long neck, to Sebastian's face. He was beautiful.

   Sebastian's dark hair was tousled and mussed by the outside breeze, his plump lips parted and moist, and burning eyes looked at him like he, a servant, was a God.

   Agni leaned in close, and he could smell tea, and sugar, mixed with burning hell fires which were evil but oh so _good_.

   Sebastian's breath was stolen. Or he was hyperventilating. He wasn't sure. Their lips were so close to brushing as his eyes fluttered closed...

   "Agni!" Came the prince's cry.

   Agni darted back, eyes wide. "Well, get some rest!" he chirped, almost stumbling over his words from the speed he was talking, "Lie back."

   He guided Sebastian down to the pillow and tossed the sheets over his half-naked form. "Coming, my prince!" The other butler called back, rushing off.

   Sebastian couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't even breath. His body, not only his human form at that, screamed for want of Agni's touch, Agni's presence... Soma's blood... but he stayed motionless, one arm sprawled behind his head and the other slung carelessly across his abdomen. God, not even a kiss felt like the best sex anyone could ever wish for.

   He closed his eyes and did what Agni asked; he rested.


	2. His butler, scandalous

   "Order, order!" Bard called; and Mey-Rin, Finny and Tanaka turned to him. "I've called this meeting because something is wrong with Sebastian," He informed, "The guys stoic, but never _miserable_."

   Finny and Mey-Rin nodded in agreement.

   "I saw him in the garden earlier," Finny reported, "He was just stroking his cat and looking... sad. He just watched me and Agni trim the bushes."

   "I saw him look sad, too!" Mey-Rin chirped, "Agni was helping me after I tripped, and there Sebastian was, in the doorway! He looked terrible."

   "He's been like that in the kitchen, too," Bard added, stubbing out his cigarette and lighting another, "Agni was helping me and Sebastian walked in, looking absolutely devastated."

   "Wait... Agni was always there when Sebastian was upset!" Finny gasped,

   "He's upset with Agni?!" Mey-Rin squawked, "But Agni's lovely! And they're friends!"

   Tanaka took a sip of his tea before transforming into his real self. "He might not be upset, per say," He began, "But it shouldn't go on for much longer."

   "'ere, what do you mean, Tanaka?" Bard inquired.

   "What does Sebastian look like when Mr Agni talks to him?" Tanaka asked in return.

   "Well, he looks a little nervous..." Finny pondered.

   "And I've seen his cheeks go this really sweet shade of pale pink!" Mey-Rin squeaked.

   "He looks like he's gonna pass out sometimes," Bard commented, then his eyes widened, "Wait a minute! Do you mean..."

   "Yes," Tanaka nodded, "I do believe Sebastian has affections for Mr Agni."

   "So if we get Sebastian and Agni to start courting, Sebastian won't be sad anymore!" Finny exclaimed triumphantly.

   "But isn't it illegal?" Bard questioned, "We can't let Sebastian get arrested for sexual deviancy."

   "We won't tell anyone!" Mey-Rin insisted, "If the police don't know, then Sebastian and Agni won't get in trouble!"

   "Alrighty, then," Bard smiled, "We should scout our targets, so let's go find Sebastian."

   The servants made their way down the corridor, to Sebastian's room, but slowed when they heard Agni's voice coming from inside, "I'm surprised you aren't unwell more often..."

   "Sebastian's sick?" Bard whispered to his ~~comrades (don't think of them as comrades, remember what happened last time)~~ companions, who shrugged.

   Bard cracked open the door, and the trio peered inside.

   Sebastian was sat on his bed, his hair mussed and an awe-struck look on his face, as Agni gently loosened the other butler's tie and began unbuttoning his shirt.

   Mey-Rin and Bard put hands to their noses, crimson running between their fingers, and continued to watch.

   Agni leaned towards Sebastian, and Sebastian craned his head up and closed his eyes; they were so close to kissing, it looked like they didn't need to interfere at -

   "Agni!" Soma cried from upstairs, and the spell was broken as Agni quickly pulled away.

   Bard gave the hand-signal for them to run, and they did, all the way back to the kitchen.

   Bard and Mey-Rin put towels to their noses, trying to stem their nosebleeds as Finny watched on.

   "Well, that was enough sexual tension to last me a life-time," The chef grumbled, and Mey-Rin nodded in agreement. "However," He continued, "I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual deviancy - the charge brought against gay men in courts.
> 
> Also, Finny didn't get a nosebleed because, idk, I kind of view him as a child? I just don't see him having that sort of reaction; he thought Angela was beautiful, but it was all very innocent. idk, whatever.


	3. Shinigami Date

   Meadows were fantastic places for dates, Grell finally realised; she really should have listened to her fiancé.

   Grell sighed as Ronald stroked his fingers through her red hair while she rested her head on his lap. "Oh, that's heavenly," She sighed, relaxing into the touch.

   "The least I can do for my beautiful fiancée," The other reaper smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He began separating Grell's long hair into sections, "Loose braid, or French?"

   Grell purred, "Loose."

   Ronald smiled as he twisted the sections of Grell's hair together, along with wild daisies and buttercups. "So beautiful..." He sighed, bringing a bright red lock to his lips, "And so soft..."

   Grell sighed, relaxing even more if that was possible; but then she remembered.

   "Oh, I forgot; I have gossip."

   "Oh yeah?" Ronald chuckled.

   "Sebastian has the biggest crush I've ever seen," she smirked, "On that prince's butler, Agni."

   "Really," Ronald grinned, "How's our little raven doing in love?"

   "Just terribly," Grell sighed, a slight down turn in her mood, "He's absolutely miserable."

   "Aw," Ronald cooed, pulling a hair tie around the end of the braid and stroking up and down her arm, "It'll all work out."

   "Don't you know that two men can be prosecuted for that!" Grell worried, "We don't want our little raven to be in trouble because of his heart, it's just so unfair."

   "I know, baby," Ronald soothed, "But it's the humans' problem. I'd say, maybe eighty two years in the future, they'll realise they're wrong."

   "That long?" Grell frowned.

   "They are pretty stupid," Ronald shrugged.

   "That was rather specific," Grell continued to ponder.

   Ronald just shrugged again, going back to pampering Grell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically (it will be explored further, don't worry), Grell and Ronald have secretly adopted Sebastian.
> 
> Why? Because I like that mental picture and I'm the author. That's why.
> 
> Hope you guys like it so far :)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work for Black Butler. I hope it's ok! Reviews would help a lot if you can...


End file.
